Good Enough
by GillianSwiftie
Summary: "You will never be strong enough, You will never be good enough, You were never concieved in love, You will not rise above" The harsh words hit her like bullets, Jade would never be good enough. Bade friendship/romance Cade friendship
1. The Other Side

**disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Each story will be a song probably by a Evanescence! This one is why Jade hates ducks

**Make me whole again, open your eyes**  
**Taunted by the shadows of your lie**  
**Cold and far away like you're not even mine**

**Undo everything and take me higher**

**Never believing what they say**

**'cause I'm Counting the days to meet you on the other side**

**~ Evanescence**

The Other Side - Evanescence

5Y/O

The pond was bright as Jade sat by it, it was twinkling as the sun set. Her father and mother were undercover cooking the families dinner for the night, steak and salad. Jade sat on the ledge of the pond singing softly to herself.

A quacking noise came from a bush to Jades left she immediately stood up and made her way over a small little yellow duck was caught in a plastic beer chain holder. Jade rushed to the rescue her love for animals kicked in and she carefully slid in back over the tiny ducks head. She watched it for a while wondering what it would do... Nothing, it just sat on her lap. Jade giggled and picked it up "I am going to call you... Fluffy!" She squealed grinning widely.

Jade held it in her arms carefully and sat back over by the ledge where she was before. She listened in to her parents arguing "I don't care, I saw him leaving last night!" Mr West screamed "Where were you last night that made you come home so late?" Jades mother yelled "Home? It's a hell house no one is ever home except Jade" Mr West shouts

Jade sighs "I wanna be an actress when I'm a big girl" she tells Fluffy, he makes a quacking noise, Jade smiles. She starts to make quacking noises back at Fluffy. She sets him on the ground next to her and stands up

"Slow down you crazy child

You're so ambitious for a juvenile

But then if you're so smart tell me,

Why are you still so afraid?

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?

You better cool it off before you burn it out

You got so much to do and only

So many hours in a day

But you know that when the truth is told

That you can get what you want

Or you can just get old

You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through

When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you're doing fine

You can't be everything you want to be before your time

Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight

Too bad, but it's the life you lead

You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need

Though you can see when you're wrong

You know you can't always see when you're right

You got your passion, you got your pride

But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?

Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true

When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you crazy child

Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while

It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two

When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

And you know that when the truth is told

That you can get what you want or you can just get old

You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through

Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?

When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?"

Her father had taught her that song she always sang it when she was feeling sad, always even if it was in the middle of public, it always cheered her up

The duck quaked along as she sang. Jade giggled "your so cute, I love ducks!" She said scooping it up in her hands. The duck quacked even more.

"Jade, dinner!" Her mother yelled. Jade jumped up with little Fluffy in her petite hands and skipped over to her parents who were standing under cover. "Mummy, daddy!" She squealed as she stood in front of them

"Jadelyn don't yell!' Her mother demanded. Jade nodded "I'm sorry" she said. Her face lit up as she looked down at her hands "mummy look this is Fluffy" she explained Mrs West looks down at her daughters hands and gasps

"Jade why did you bring that thing over here?" Her mother asked "cause he had no family and he was stuck in plastic!" Jade argued angrily

"It's nature what happens, happens. You don't save the stupid creatures they deserve to die" her mother snapped. Tears started to well up in Jades eyes, her mother had the guts to talk like that about a baby animal.

"But I love all animals and I love ducks!" Jade said. Her mother was sick of it she grabbed the duck out of her daughters hands and stormed over to the stove they had been cooking on, it was still on. She pushed the duck onto the burning hot stove and made her young innocent daughter watch as the tiny animal lived it's last minute.

"MUM!" Jade screamed pushing her way through the murderous arms of her mother who had a tight grip on the little duck and the back of Jades dress.

Mr West watched from a few metres away he watched the way his daughter screamed and the happy but evil look on his ex-wife's face, yes he has decided in the last minute he doesn't want his daughter to be with a mother like that.

Ms West took of the charred and burnt duck and threw in the sobbing young girls hands with a victorious smile she questioned her daughter "do you still love ducks?" Jade sniffed up all her tears and put a bored emotionless look on her face "no, I hate ducks" she answered then retreated to where she found the young duckling.

"Rest in peace" she whispered setting the unfortunate animal in the ground. She had dug a hole and now was covering it over she wanted it to have a proper goodbye

"I'll meet you on the other side" she whispered

Jade made her way back to her parents. She didn't talk for the whole of dinner even when she was talked to she'd just stare at them sadly

"Stop being stupid it was a duck, it was going to die anyway" her mother snapped

"Well so are you one day but I didn't just throw she on a stove!" Jade yelled finally. Both girls were at the edge of war, a Jade never had a friendly bond with her, nor will she ever have.

"I'll meet that duck on the other side!" Jade screamed storming off.


	2. Hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

**no ones reading this story... Should I continue?**

**how can I improve? **

* * *

**Hello - Evanescence**

**6Y/O**

"14 year old dead, Issac West"

**If I smile and don't believe**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**

**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**

**Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**

**Don't Cry**

* * *

Everyone was dressed in black as they walked through the long mournful hallway into the church. The coffin lay at the front it was beautifully decorated, purple stone and black inscriptions.

Everyone who walked in kept their head down and stared at the ground. A young girl sat in the corner sniffling no one came to comfort her.

"Jade stop crying and help set up these flowers" Ms West yelled to the young child. Jade nodded and wiped her eyes before heading off to get the vase of pink flowers. She set it next to the coffin and smiled.

"Jade" a haunting voice called "Jade" it repeated. Jade turned around her brown hair flinging side to side. She looked down at the grave, she swore she saw her brothers eyes open

"I need to talk to you" it whispered Jade nodded "I will never die Jade" it said "never I could never leave you" the voice made Jade smile

"But I want you to promise me you must always wear black, as a memory of me." Jade nodded

"I promise" she whispered "keep your promise cause if you break it I don't want it as a reminder" the voice said, wise words, people made so many promises these days but break them with no thought.

People made their way to sit down in the rows. The ceremony went on for ages it seemed. Finally everybody got up to say their goodbyes to the 14 year old.

Jade stood in the corner quietly as people moved around her. A boy walked up he was her age, maybe a little older, Jade kind of recognised him she couldn't exactly work what from though. He wore a black outfit, long sleeved shirt, long black pants and sneakers also black, he had fluffy brown hair.

"Hi" he said Jade looked up "hey" she snapped coldly before looking at her hands that lay peacefully on her lap. "My brother was best friends your brother" the boy said Jade immediately looked up, thats where she'd seen him before when her mother and her dropped her brother off at his friends.

"Zach?" Jade questioned "yeah thats him" the boy answered. "Your brother was really cool" he said Jade smiled and nodded "I know"

"I always kinda wanted him to be my brother" the boy said Jade smiled lightly "Whats your name?" She asked "I'm Beck" he answered Jade smiled "nice name" she teased

"Do you go to the same school?" Beck asked Jade shook her head "I go to a dumb rich school" she pouted. After what had happened with her brother, her parents moved her to Tilerwood, a stuck up private school out of all the private schools they chose that one!

"Oh I was hoping we could hang out some time" Jade piped up for a second "wait we still could, I go to the park every afternoon on the way home from school" she explained Beck nodded "the local one, just around the corner from here?" He asked Jade nodded "yeah you could meet me there around 3:30" she said he eagerly nodded

"Bye Jade" he said making Jade freeze "how do you know my name?" She asked nervously "I just do" he said as he walked off.

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon 3.34pm Jade and Beck were at the park talking and playing on the equipment. Jade seemed a little spaced out today "Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked walking over

"I'm fine" she said angrily climbing up the side of the rock wall "why are you still wearing all black?" He asked "I like it" she answered immediately, "ok" Beck retreated back to the slide he was about to go down, he was still watching Jade.

Everything was going quite okay until Jade started freaking out, she was sitting on top of the monkey bars breathing heavily like she was having an anxiety attack, she was gripping the bars until her knuckles turned whiter than usual. Tears dripped out her eyes as her panic attack went on. Beck noticed immediately and rushed over just as she started to cry

"Jade!" He called "Jade?" He repeated. Jade looked up "come down and tell me why your upset" he said softly, for once Jade listened she nodded and climbed down. They walked over to a bench and sat down "whats wrong" Beck asked Jade sighed "I keep hearing these voices!" She admitted "do they talk?" Jade nodded

"What do they say?"

"They tell me to do bad things..."

"Like?"

"They tell me to get some scissors and cut off all your hair"

"Anything else?"

"They tell me to run away from home, or to slap my mother when she yells at me"

"Is that it?"

"Whenever someone talks they say bad things"

"What are they saying right now?"

"They tell me to die"

Beck froze in his place carefully picking what to say next

"What kind of a voice do they have?"

"My brothers"

"Okay... Try and think of other things for now"

"But... I don't want to, I like his voice, its all I have left of him"

"Jade this isn't good! You need to fix it"

"Stop trying to fix me! I'm not broken!"

Jade ran off. That night she tried to get rid of voices but it didn't work, they still haunt her.


	3. Tourniquet

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own victorious or Evanescence **

so I know it's been a while since I updated and blah, no one will read this but I can tell you it was worth it cause this chapter is really good! I'm still working on the next chapter for love story and a bade song fic which I will hopefully finish soon

ENJOY

**warning: bad language and mature themes (self harm) **

* * *

**Tourniquet - Evanescence**

**12 Y/O**

I tried to **kill **my pain

But only brought more

So much more

I lay **dying**

And I'm pouring **crimson regret **and **betrayal**

I'm **dying**, **praying**, **bleeding **and **screaming**

Am I too **lost** to be saved?

My God my **tourniquet**

Return to me **salvation**

My God my **tourniquet**

Return to me **salvation**

Do you remember me?

**Lost** for so long

Will you be on the **other side**

Or will you **forget** me?

I'm **dying**, **praying**, **bleeding **and **screaming**

Am I too **lost** to be saved?

I want to **die**!

My **wounds** cry for the **grave**

My **soul** cries for **deliverance**

Will I be **denied** Christ

**_Tourniquet_**

My _**SUICIDE**_**  
**

Clearly she wasn't good enough.

Clearly someone had to tell her that.

And not so clearly it had to be her mother;every single day, for the rest of her childhood.

"Not so talented now are you?" Mrs West teased, worst part was...

This wasn't even her real mother.

Jades real mother had been horrible and rude, her parents fought all the time so they got a divorce, she hardly ever saw her real mother she was stuck with this overly tanned, 10 layered make up loving, gold digger, but she made the most of it, where else would she get her extraordinary come backs from?

"At least I can apply make up without looking like Brittany Spears on her death bed!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut"

"Pig"

"WHORE!" Jade screamed. She ran up to her room.

This year was going to be better, she told herself. No vulnerability, no bullies, no weaknesses and absolutely no being replaced.

Hollywood arts would be her new start, where she could finally paint the image she wanted people to see. She would be feared and popular, still working on that last one though.

No matter what she couldn't escape her tourniquet. Blood, her own blood.

She kept scissors in every drawer, every cupboard, on every desk just about every where, even in her shoes!

She grabbed the one she needed the most. The ones with the shiny black handle and glistening metal, she loved the way they sounded but most of all, she loved the pain they caused.

She sliced her skin open. She tried to kill the pain, the pain in her heart, in her mind, in her soul and in her whole body it was more numbness than pain though, the scissors only bought more but it made her feel something, made her feel like she was living just for a second.

She loved the pain all too much and continued to slice her perfect porcelain skin open many more times. The bright crimson blood poured for a second it felt good, but after a while of staring she felt empty and betrayed, like she betrayed herself and immediately she regretted what she'd done.

Jade lay on her bed, too depressed, too broken, too... Lost to be saved. She wondered how long it would take her, how many scars she would endure before she went over and joined her brother on the other side, did he remember her or had he forgotten about her, had she been lost for too long?

Her brother would take her hand, lead her somewhere safe, somewhere where no one needed a reason to be sad or to be happy. Maybe someone in this life could show her that.

A few days went on and Jade learned to cover her scars, she learnt not to go out in public wearing t-shirts or short sleeved dresses, she wore jackets in the middle of summer. She spent her 13th birthday locked in her room listening to Evanescence, crying and texting Beck, her best friend, her only friend.

'I'm coming over, bringing cake, no more sad Jadey' he texted Jade, she laughed, she truly laughed happily. No more sad Jadey, that was right.

"Hey Jade" Beck called running up to her room, Jade sat on her bed as Whisper played in the background, he scooped her up in a hug and held her tightly. "Happy birthday" he said smiling as he wiped his thumb over the tears on her cheeks. "Thanks" she whispered weakly making his smile disappear.

"Where's Ev? I brought cake, wouldn't want him eating it" Beck chuckled Jade smiled weakly "he's out for a walk with Issac" she mumbled "umm Jade?" Beck whispered softly hoping she realized her mistake, a tear slipped down her cheek "I mean Evans taken her for a walk" she said quickly "ok" he whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Beck asked, Jade stared at the wall. They'd made a promise a few years ago to always tell each other the truth, she didn't want to lie but she didn't want him to get all worried. "Better" she said half-heartedly. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back "thankyou" she said quietly after he let her go.

"What's on your arms?" He asked softly. Jade froze no excuses came to her head, no lies "it's all the way up to your elbow" Beck examined, he reached out to touch her arm but she quickly pulled it into her chest were it was safe and pulled her sleeve down. "It's nothing!" She snapped

"Jade..."

"Drop it!" She warned

"I just thought th-"

"DROP IT!"

"No, I won't" he said strongly "We are best friends Jade. You can trust me" his voice was hushed to a whisper as he spoke.

"I don't think I can" she muttered

"You can, you'll always be my best friend, I can promise you that" Jade shut her eyes tightly trying to escape the world she'd carved for herself.

"I'm scared" she finally whispered "I'm so so scared"

"What are you scared of?" He asked her calmly

"I'm scared of you" she said

"I won't hurt you" he promised

"I know" her heart was in her throat "I'm scared of what you'll think"

"Show me your arm Jade" he demanded as calmly as he could. She obliged and threw her left arm out at him angrily. He quietly observed the cuts on her arm and frowned

"You're mad aren't you?" She whispered he shook his head

"No matter what your still my best friend, I'm not happy you'd keep this from me" he said. They both sat in silence for a second

"Why'd you do it?" Beck questioned. Jade sighed "I was so angry at myself and I tried to kill the pain" she said quietly

"Where's the pain?" He asked. Jade looked down at her lap "everywhere" she answered

"Does your mother cause any of it?" He asked

"Lets just drop that idea" Jade mumbled, Beck nodded.

"Ok, we're gonna do this thing it's called cut cake not wrists and its aimed at people like you" he said Jade nodded understanding so far "whenever you feel like you need to you know, kill the pain, your going to call me up and I'm going to bring a cake over and instead of cutting your wrists your going to cut a cake, got it?" Beck explained, Jade half nodded "okay" she murmured

"If you ever feel sad just call me up and we'll talk about it, Kay?" Jade smiled and nodded "Kay" she whispered, she finally had someone who cared someone who loved her.

"Ok but you have to do something for me" Jade said, Beck nodded "anything" he whispered

"You have to be my tourniquet and my god you have to return me to salvation when I've lost it" she said "can you do that for me?" Her question rang deeply to him

"Of course and your my tourniquet"

**My God My Tourniquet**

**Return to me salvation**

**R&R**


	4. Where Will You Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, I don't even own a cupcake, or lunch I need to eat but I thought I'd upload this first!**

**It's VERY long so be warned, I based the first part on my personality, I have no idea who I really am so yeah and the bus ride lol I based that on my life as well**

* * *

**Where Will You Go**

**13Y/O**

**You're too important for anyone**

**You play the role of all you long to be**

**But I, I know who you really are**

**You're the one who cries when you're alone**

Jade walked up to her closet, she flipped through every outfit, every dress she had. Nothing pleased her these days. All her mother ever bought her was pink, bright pink it was just so not Jade, but then again who was Jade?

There's just Jade

There's also Jade West

Even Jadelyn West

They're are all different people, well in a way it's still Jade but she could be a whole different person. Jade is the version her friends know well Friend, Beck. The girl he knows, a little depressed, scared but strong, determined and talented.

Jade West was the girl Jade thought of herself as, Badass Jade West that's who she wanted to be, like other girls wanted to be Britney Spears. Jade wanted to be Jade West. Jade West was strong, talented. Can she sing? People will ask, well you know what others will say, can you breathe? Jade West never felt bad for others no one ever felt bad for her. Jade West would be secretive, she'd have secrets, lots of them. Jade would finally be free to be herself.

Jadelyn West, the girl Jade was in public, pink, happy all smiles and sunshine, hiding all her depressed thoughts, hiding how she felt being judged constantly. Jadelyn wore pink, she would smile constantly and always be kind to everyone. But Jadelyn West got bullied, Jadelyn never had food to eat at lunch or recess. Jadelyn came home with bruises every night. Jadelyn never complained. Jadelyn had roof over her head and food on the table what was to complain about?

Jade cried every night. She thought she was bipolar she didn't have one personality. Everyday she had a different like and dislike and different inspiration and a different thing to drive her to be her best.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**You can't escape**

Jade wanted to run away, wanted to recreate herself. Her brown hair was so boring, her eyes so dead and cold, her smile was too warm but fake, she hated her smile why couldn't she have a smile like other girls? Why couldn't she have dimples and pretty cheek bones? Why did she have to have such a fat body why did she have to have so many curves? Why couldn't she just have a thin body? She was so sick of the scars on her arms, she realized they'd never go away, never ever. No one would ever love her, no one could ever save her.

"I just want to escape" Jade mumbled pulling out the only dress she liked. It was blue and purple, she tugged on a long black sleeved top first to cover her scars, then proceeded to pull on the dress, it had thick leather straps "only the best for my daughter" Mrs West had said when she bought it, it probably cost a lot.

Jades birth mother had been taken by depression when Jade was 7 and died a year later a few days before Christmas. Jade had been depressed since she was 8 years old after that. Of course her father never bothered to get it checked out when Jade spent all that time in her room crying he suspected she was busy with homework, what 8 year old had that much homework?

Jade didn't eat for days, she sat by herself at school and didn't really learn anything.

**You think that I can't see right through your eyes**

**Scared to death to face reality**

**No one seems to hear your hidden cries**

**You're left to face yourself alone**

Once Jade was dressed and her hair was tied back she stumbled down the stairs grabbing her bag and walking out the door. 2 houses down was the bus stop, the bus was about 5 minutes away. Jade paced down the street to the bus stop. She practiced her fake smile tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. A lady strolled past taking her dog for a walk "Hello Jadelyn" she said politely, Jade smiled "hello" she said timidly smiling politely. The lady passed and a few minutes later the bus arrived.

Jade strode onto the bus, no one looked up but she did get an acknowledgement from a boy in her class who sat straight across from the door, she smiled kindly at him. "Hello Jadelyn" the bus driver said politely Jade nodded her head "hi" she said quietly. She stared down the bus, no empty seats. Jade put on her fakest smile and ambled down to a seat next an older girl, she looked kind enough. Jade politely smiled at the girl as she moved her bag off the seat for Jade to sit down. She thanked her sincerely and sat next to the older girl. She didn't bring up a conversation as the girl was happily staring out the window listening to her music. Jade did the same.

The bus arrived at the snobby private school 10 minutes later. Jade stepped out smiling thankfully at the driver and started to walk to her class. A bunch of girls sat by the lockers talking and laughing something Jade never really did. She unlocked her locker and placed her bag inside taking out some books for her English class. Jade stood up and waited outside the door for her teacher "are you ok?" A girl asked, Jade nodded "yeah I'm fine just tired, ya know lots of homework" She lied the girl smiled "I know your lying" she said confidently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Jade looked confused "what makes you think I'm lying" she questioned seriously the girl kept smiling "I use that excuse as well" was all she said before walking off her curly brown hair flowed behind her.

Later that day the same girl was in Jade's art class. She was new and her name was Caterina Valentine she was a very sweet and kind girl with a love for everything. Jade wanted to be friends with her. The art teacher Mrs Anderson told them all to get into groups of two she could've just said pairs but no Pricewood was a pristine private school that used only proper and sophisticated terms. Caterina approached Jade happily she smiled widely. Jade had never been in partners before she usually ended up doing projects alone. "Let's be partners" Caterina said kindly Jade nodded. Cat laughed at Jades awkwardness "I'm Cat" she introduced "Jadelyn" Cat smiled "can I call you Jade?" She asked "it's shorter" Jade nodded "sure no ones ever called me Jade before here" she confessed.

**But where will you go**

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid**

**But you can't abandon everyone**

**You can't escape**

**You don't want to escape**

Through the week Cat and Jade grew closer, both girls finally felt like they had a real friend. Cat had let Jade in on some of her past, some sad moments she had been through. Her parents beat her and made her live in a tiny room with rats and spiders. Her parents started working constantly and only saw her 4 hours a week. Cat started having to fend for herself at 10 years old but after someone found her being hit they took her away and a rich family took her in and cared for her, sent her to school and changed her last name to Valentine. Cat told Jade to always look on the bright side no matter how hard it gets, even if there is no bright side try and find one even imagine one of there's nothing at all.

"What are you talking about?!" Cat said outraged, her hands flung to each side, the left knocking over a antique vase and the other hitting Beck in the face. "Sorry" she whispered bringing her hands back up to her face and hiding "please don't hurt me" she begged softly. Jade sighed Cat's past was a horrific event, she was surprised they hadn't brainwashed her to forget it all, although she had a small idea that they tried cause she had the mind of a 5 year old. "It's ok Cat, my mother won't care" Jade lied to make Cat feel better. Giving Jade a little hope as well. "Jade, how can you not audition?" Beck questioned bringing them back to what they were talking about. "I just- I want to but- it's just-" Jade fumbled with her words "ugh" she let out a annoyed groan. "I'm auditioning"'Cat said smiling "so am I" Beck added they looked at Jade "your mother would want you to" Beck said Jade nodded "so would your brother" Cat added giving an innocent smile "I'll think about it" Jade said, Cat smiled "don't think!" She exclaimed "just do it" Beck said.

Both of them bounced happily around the room, singing random songs as they thought of it.

"Your hot and your cold, your yes and your no!"

"Here we go go go again"

"He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy"

"Baby, Baby Baby Ooh"

"I'm broken when I'm lonesome, I don't feel right when your gone away"

"She's killing me"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away"

"I'm just a jealous guy"

"You've got my feeling Emotions, higher than I've ever felt before"

"You belong with me"

"It's a love story baby just say yes"

"When you think Tim McGraw I hope you think of me"

"Where will you go, with no one left to save you from yourself"

"I can't keep up with your chasing pavements"

They all kept singing lines of songs as they came to their minds.

"Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence" Cat sang, Jade paused, she was about to sing another song "Cat?" Jade said, Cat giggled acting all innocent and cute. "Everybody's Fool" she said mischievously Jade smiled

"Wake me up inside" she sang as loudly as she could

"Wake me up inside" Cat joined in

Call my name and save me from myself"

Bid my blood to run"

Before I come undone"

Save me from the nothing I've become"

"Bring me to life" both girls held the note longer than they were supposed to and louder and much more powerful. They formed a beautiful harmony.

"So when is that audition?" Jade asked, Cat laughed and pulled them in for a hug.

**I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands**

**Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone?**

**I can hear you in a whisper**

**But you can't even hear me screaming**

"Jade, relax!" Beck demanded, he threw his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down "you are getting in" he added. Jade walked back over to her bed and sat down helplessly. "I don't know if I will, I was so nervous" she stated. "Your gonna get in, no doubt about it"

Jade sighed and slumped against the wall causing a loud bang to surround the silent room. "I wonder how Cat is" Jade mumbled "I really wish I'd gone with her" she rubbed her eyes and closed them tightly letting out a sigh "this one phone call is the key to my future" she stood up and stared at the phone "just one phone call and my dreams will run like sand through my fists" her words were slow and steady like she was on the verge of tears "I'll make sure you get in" he said.

They both waited a few minutes just as Jade was about to give up on her chance of getting in the phone rang, she jumped up to it pausing before she picked it up "I-I-" Jade stuttered, did she want to know, if she didn't get in, her dreams ended here. "Do it" Beck said calmly, he walked over wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "I'm proud of you" he whispered. Jade picked up the phone and held it closely to her ear

"Hello" she said nervously

"Hello is this Jadelyn West?" The lady on the other end asked

"Yes this is" Jade answered her hand shook as she listened

"I am sorry Jade" Jades heart stopped "you did not get a full scholarship to Hollywood Arts, but you did in fact get a half" the lady explained Jade smiled widely "if you still cannot afford the school, please come and talk to Mr Eikner our schools principal" Jade gasped

"Does that mean I'm in?" She questioned, she felt like the lady was smiling as she said this "it sure does sweetheart."

"Thankyou so much" Jade said

"School starts next Monday, a week before all the other schools" the lady said

"Goodbye Jadelyn" she said politely "goodbye" was all Jade could manage, she was absolutely speachless.

Jade placed the phone down unable to accept what just happened, this was her first and biggest step to a new life and future. "You're in?" Beck questioned, Jade smiled widely "I sure am" she answered. He hugged her tightly "this is amazing" he said, Jade nodded "we start on Monday" she explained "I can't wait to tell Cat!" She exclaimed

**Where will you go **

**With no one left to save you from yourself**

**You can't escape**

**The truth**

**I realize you're afraid**

**But you can't reject the whole world**

**You can't escape**

**You won't escape**

**You can't escape**

"Jade?" Cat answered the phone, her voice sounded tired and weary "Hey Cat, it's me" Beck said, she immediately heard his voice and knew it was him "hey Beck" she answered as cheerfully as possible, he smiled at her sweet personality "So Jades just down stairs getting food, but she wanted to tell you some exciting news, she's to scared to call you though" Beck explained, he heard Cat gasp over the phone "Is she getting me a puppy?!" Cat bubbled, a bang came from Cats end of the phone "Harrison, put away mommys curling iron!" Cat yelled as stern as she could trying to sound strict but she just sounded cute. "Jades coming, I'll give her the phone" Beck said as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Dude? Who are you talking to?" Jade questioned as she stepped inside, Beck held out her phone "here talk" he said "But I-" "Talk!" He repeated in a stern tone, Jade obliged taking the phone and pressing it against her ear "Hello?" Jade said cautiously wondering who the hell was on the other line "Jadey" Cat squealed "Cat?" She questioned "uh huh, what was the big news?" Cat asked sweetly, Jade looked over to Beck who smiled at her proudly, she shook her head smiling slightly at him "I got in to Hollywood Arts!" Jade answered, Cat squealed so high, both Beck and Jade could hear it "Jade that's amazing!" She gasped, starting to ramble about them being best friends at the new school, Jade nodded adding in a few hmmm and uh ok every so often. "Bye Cat" she finally said hanging up.

"You staying tonight?" Jade asked Beck as they sat on the couch playing the game of life, cause it's all that was in the cupboard. "Do you want me to?" He asked focusing on the game, Jade was winning but he was only $20,000 and 5 places behind her, he had to beat her. "You are staying" Jade decided "okay" he responded. "Your turn" Jade spun the wheel and moved 4 spaces "ugh I already have 6 kids I don't want another 2" she complained Beck laughed at her "at least you don't have to name them" he said, Jade scoffed "I would just name them the first name that popped into my head" she said "like what?" Beck asked, watching her amusedly "that ones Kara, this is Indigo he's Markus with a k, this is Toby, that's Sandy that's Andy" she decided, Beck laughed at the last two "Sandy and Andy?" He questioned, Jade nodded "Sandy from like Grease" she said "but you hate that movie" Beck said warily "yeah but I was thinking about it when I named her that, she looks like a Sandy anyway" Jade said staring at the piece on the table "Jade, it's a pink piece of plastic, how can it look like Sandy from Grease?" Jade faked offence "don't talk that way about my baby" she said. "Just keep playing" Beck said smiling with amusement.

**You don't want to escape**

"Hey how are your arms?" Beck asked, Jade lifted her arm up and examined "my scars are still there but I haven't cut in ages" she said proudly "I'm proud of you, isn't it like 1 and a half months clean?" Beck questioned, Jade nodded "I'll throw a party for you at 2 months" he decided, Jade smiled she liked that idea"


	5. Your Star

**disclaimer: don't own Victorious sadly**

**So this is pretty long again sorry, It should be quite sad idk, but you are allowed to HATE Mr West in this story and I feel at no point you should be like** '_Jade deserved that OMG'_ **so you get my drift ya? Yah! **

**I hope you like the ending!**

**this is a lead in from the story of Jades mother in the last chapter **

**apologies for any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Your Star

7Y/O

I can't see your star.

I can't see your star.

Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today.

I can't see your star.

The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away.

"Mummy?" Jade asked from her spot at the stairs, her mother slurred an angry "what?" Jade cowered back in fear, wondering what had made her mother like this. "Are we having dinner?" She questioned quietly, Mrs West did her best to shake her head "no" was all she could spit out. Jade went back up to her room.

The next day Mrs West didn't leave for work, she was still sitting by the kitchen counter, half asleep with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. Jade wandered down the stairs and placed herself at the kitchen table, she watched her mother intently, wondering what had happened. Her first instinct was to call her father, but he was on a business trip in New York, and wouldn't want to be bothered. Jade slipped out of her seat and walked over to pour herself some cereal, she was very hungry after not eating dinner.

Jade didn't disturb her sleepy mother at all that day. She just did her thing, sat in her room mostly, did some drawing, snuck some granola bars down every few hours, things that kids her age normally did. Jade wished she was normal, wished she could be like other kids, but no not Jade West, she could never be normal, she had a rich family huge house, unhappily married parents, no friends. All she had was dreams, big dreams. Jade wanted to be famous, an actress or singer even a writer maybe all three, it was her biggest inspiration.

After a week or two Jade found out what was wrong with her mother, the kids at school had been talking to her about it, well teasing her, laughing at her, telling her she was stupid just the usual. "Your rich daddy has been cheating on your mummy!" One boy teased, he'd obviously over heard his parents talking about it "no" Jade denied, she shook her head vigorously "she's all depressed" a girl said laughing. Jade had enough she ran off leaving her lunch behind, she was sick of today. She just wanted it to die.

Mrs West stopped being a mother, she started bringing home strange men, drinking alcohol daily, smoking and taking painkillers, they didn't help though, she couldn't escape her depression. It was getting to serious. Jade ignored her parents, they no longer had family dinners, Jade was left to eat alone, her father working and her mother drunk. Jade did her best to keep up with school work and piano, everything she found important in life. She leaned to forget what was happening at home and school, she started writing and drawing more to escape the sadness and pain. Mr and Mrs West would fight at least once a week but it went on for hours, Jade didn't sleep usually, all she would hear was breaking glass and screaming from 9 at night to around 1 in the morning, even then she couldn't sleep. Mrs West no longer shone like a star she was no longer smiley and happy, she was sad and upset.

The truth was, Mr West had gotten tired of his wife. He left to New York on a so-called business trip only to be busted cheating on his wife with a 26 year old gold digger. Mrs West had found out through the news one afternoon at work and immediently went to the nearest bar to drown her sorrows in liquor. Sometimes perfect Hollywood couples that live up in the shining lights aren't at all what they seem. The bright lights of stardom frighten away what seems like love at the time.

And I'm alone now,

Me and all I stood for.

We're wandering now.

All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

Jade walked home every day, no one was there to pick her up. She was alone every afternoon at home, she was lucky if she got dinner most nights. The whole house smelt like smoke and alcohol. Her mind was naturally clogged, stopping her from thinking straight at school, her grades started to fail. All Jade could think of was her parents most of the time, what would become of them? She'd questioned herself many of times. Jade began to become bitter at school, she was always tired and sad, she just wanted to be left alone to do her work. Beck had left for Canada a few days before her mothers problems started, normally he'd be there for her and he'd understand her, care for her. He wouldn't be back for a few weeks though.

Jade stopped doing a majority of her homework, she spent more time drawing and writing, she just needed to escape. She'd placed herself neatly at the huge grand piano that sat in the the living room untouched by anyone but her. "holding my last breath" her voice rang out as she played the vigorous and fast piano riff "safe inside myself" Jade sang like it was the last thing she'd do, she put all her effort, all her heart into the lyrics. "are all my thoughts of you" the piano surrounded the room loudly, Jades hands moved up and down the piano in an elegant motion, she'd practiced this song for ages "sweet raptured light it ends here tonight" she finished and smashed the last chord taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. One day she'd get paid for doing what she loved, one day she'd be able to perform in front of people on a huge stage, touring around the world singing her heart out with her own lyrics, the ones that would mean the most to her.

She was now only 8 years old. 8 blooming years old and she was practically living on her own, in a huge lonely house with no friends. Sure you'd probably be thinking 'OMG that'd be so gr8 I could whateva da fuk I wnna' but umm no. It's like wandering around the earth having no one who understands you, like being on another fucking planet. Nobody understood Jades silent screams for help, she felt isolated from everyone else in the world. She's wandering a lonely road at a lonely time, just waiting to be found.

Jade didn't hear her mother come home that night. She figured she was staying at some random guys house. But when she got up the next morning she found traces of her mother being home, there was a car, her keys, her reading glasses and her bag all lay in their usual places. Jade figured she was trying to stay sober and over come her depression. Every hope Jade had that, that was the case was banished an ruined as Jades sight fell on something she'd never get out of her head.

I can't see your star.

I can't see your star.

How can the darkness feel so wrong?

Jades screams echoed in the huge house, she screamed for her life, taking breaths in between each scream of fear. The door slammed open and shut in seconds. The Oliver's all ran up to the bathroom and the sight Jade saw. Jade was to scared to be crying but that's what Mrs Oliver was doing, crying tears of regret and fear. Mr Oliver hugged his son tightly, Beck and Jade were both two innocent to see this sight.

Mrs West lay sprawled out along the bathroom floor, a puddle of blood surrounded her. Her wrists were slit and an empty bottle that had contained pills in it was smashed on the ground. Olivia West had thick dark red lines on her wrist, her black eye liner was smudged with tears as was her lipstick, somehow. Mrs Oliver called an ambulance but by the time they arrived they told her it was to late, she'd have committed a good 24 hours ago and was long dead. Each paramedic expressed their mournfulness and apologies and got on their way. Jade stayed at the Oliver's house for the week, they kept her company and she spent Christmas with them which was only a few days away.

Each night Jade looked at the stars, it was cold and there were very many. But no matter how much she looked no star shone like she hoped her mothers would. Every night she'd whisper to herself "I can't see your star" it felt like she was talking to her mother again.

And I'm alone now,

Me and all I stood for.

We're wandering now.

All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

After a few weeks at the Oliver's house, Jade had been able to go home, she didn't dare go into the bathroom though taut just brought back memories she wanted to forget. Jade was all alone in her house, but she was free to do what she wanted, she could sing all she wanted "When you cried I wiped away all of your tears" she'd always sing that song, especially when she felt lonely. She was all alone. Mr West never came home and Mrs West wasn't around anymore.

Jade wandered the streets when she was lonely, her and the voices. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, the voices came back. Right when she walked into the room, angry voices burst into her head. "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" "YOU WERE WORTHLESS" "SHES GONE FOREVER" Worst of all they sounded like her fathers voice. Jade walked around the streets a lot, most of the time she had no way of getting home and she'd just wander for hours, it was the only thing that calmed the voices, they even sang to her when she walked making her even more relaxed, they formed such a nice harmony it was hard it believe they were the voices that pushed her over the edge when they screamed and yelled.

Jade fell to parts over the weeks, breaking whenever she was alone. No one was there to comfort her, no parents, no friends... no one. She started to talking to herself, reassuring herself she was fine 'It's okay Jadey, you'll be okay' She'd chant herself to sleep. She had her heart broken into a million pieces. She kept so much pain inside herself, grasping her anger and loneliness holding it close to her chest. It changed her, into something she wasn't brought up to be. And it transformed her into something she didn't even recognize; but she couldn't let it go, it was the only feeling she had.

So far away.

It's growing colder without your love.

Why can't you feel me calling your name?

Can't break the silence,

It's breaking me.

"Grandma called" Jade said to her father, who had come home for the first time in weeks. "She wishes you the best" she added. Her father nodded and started to walk upstairs. "Mrs Oliver wanted to know if you were going to hold a funeral" Jade told Mr West, he stared coldly at his daughter "Tell her that she should mind her own business" he snapped, Jades hopeful face crumbled "So we aren't having a funeral?" Jade questioned sadly, her father groaned "No!" He said, "Go play with your friends or something, leave me to wallow in my pain" he mumbled, Jade stared angrily at him "You've had weeks to do that, and you finally get home and don't even care about your daughter that you left alone for what felt like an eternity" Jade snarled, she turned to grab her coat and leave "I'm here now, so why don't you shut up" he growled, trudging upstairs.

Jade went outside into the freezing cold, but it's warmer outside than It is inside; with her father. She ran down a few streets, trying to find the right house. A few minutes later Jade arrived at the house she'd been searching for. Jade stood in front of The Oliver's front door, she knocked on the door. Her face was barely just recovering from the tears she had managed to let fall when she left. Thomas Oliver opened the door and to his surprise Jade hugged him tightly, bounding inside. He slammed the door shut and smiled at the young girl "Hello Jade, what can I do for you" he said kindly, his skin was dark and tanned like Beck's. "Is Elle here?" Jade asked shyly, she had never really found herself talking to Thomas alone "She is, just up in the attic" he explained. He took her up a flight of stairs and then another turning corners and corners until they found the room the woman was packing her belongings into. Mr Oliver left after leading Jade up, it was like he didn't want to be near Elle, she was his wife after all. "Hello Jade" Elle said smiling brightly but in a very fake way "Hi Elle" Jade mumbled stepping her way inside. "Why are you packing?" She asked. "Oh Jade" The tanned woman exhaled "I think it'd be better for Beck to explain to you"

"Beck?" Jade called, walking back downstairs. "Jadey!" He exclaimed, his usual tanned face was red and tired looking, his eyes looked droopy and upset but his mouth was smiling widely "I'm so happy your here" he said walking over and hugging her tightly, but when he didn't let her go Jade started to feel like something weird was going on...

"My parents are getting a divorce, Jade" he exclaimed, Jade let a muffled cry "Divorce?" She repeated, Beck nodded "They have been fighting for ages, I guess it was expected" he said sadly, Jade closed her eyes tightly and fumbled with the words she had tried to put into head "I'm sorry" she said "My parents were getting a divorce before my mother did-" "I know Jadey, it's ok you don't have to talk about it" Beck said softly, Jade sighed sadly "Your parents have been like a second family to me," she mumbled "I love them more than my parents" she added.

Elle was leaving but, only a few streets away, Beck had the choice to go with her but he chose not, he wanted to stay closer to Jade not further away. "My dad isn't holding a funeral he said" Jade explained to Elle "He just wants to 'Wallow in his pain and misery' " she told her, Elle nodded "He's a stubborn and careless man your father, I wouldn't have expected a funeral anyway" she said monotonously. "I miss my mother" Jade admitted "oh it's okay baby" Elle hushed pulling Jade in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry" they said at the same time, the silence was breaking them both.

All my fears turn to rage.

"Hey Jadey, what happened to mummy? Did the depression kill her?" A boy teased "Or was it daddy, had he gotten sick of her, because that means your next" a girl laughed. Jade had enough "SHUT UP" she screamed, she grabbed the scissors that sat on her desk she threw them at the bullies, they cried out jumping in different directions "I HATE YOU ALL" Jade yelled, tears threatened in hey eyes, she jumped out of her seat and made a run for it, her anger was taking over, she wanted to leave before the voices did so,string worse.

And I'm alone now, me

And all I stood for.

We're wandering now.

All in parts and pieces, swim lonely, find your own way out.

Jade stayed broken for a while, she saw the school counsellor every day for an hour not that she spoke much to him but they discovered she had severe bipolar depression. She was 8. Mr West started dating a new lady, she was a Canadian, actually she was the one her father had cheated on Mrs West with. They did have a funeral for Mrs West it wasn't a huge one though quite small for all Jades family and The Oliver's came along to, Mr West didn't.

Elle Oliver moved out of the house and into her new one 5 minutes away, she wanted to stay close to her children. Beck and Jade went to visit her a lot though.

Now, I have nothing worth fighting for.

We're wandering now

All in parts and pieces, swim lonely,

find your own way out

Jade kept getting bullied, sadly she ever had the guts to go tell anyone, which resulted in her self harm addiction.

So to all the bullies out there, whine you see a 'Jade' I hope you stop and think about what you say to her, because you have no idea what she's been through. How many family members had you lost at 8 years old? Were you struggling with depression and Self Harm? Cause I know if you were you wouldn't dare lay a hand on the girl. People like me are watching over her. And we miss her so much and we want her to have the best childhood she could ever have, but now because of what we have done she never will.

I am Karen Melissa West

And I ruined my daughters childhood.


	6. If You Don't Mind

_I don't own victorious, cause its over!_

_you are allowed to HATE Jades boyfriend in this chapter! _

_Its quite short _

_i finished this all I one day as well as updating 'The Call' go check out that story its gonna be scary and gruesome! _

* * *

If You Don't Mind

14 Y/O

**Where's the light**

**Killed my day**

**Lost in the dark of your ways**

**Wasted my energy, endlessly**

**On your sweet lie**

**And if you don't mind**

**I would like to live the lie**

**That I will survive**

**And if you don't mind**

**I would love to slip away**

**And leave your world behind**

**Insecure, I'm not so sure that**

**You're not just faking something**

**Wasted our last day**

**I can't take the pain, babe**

**And if you don't mind**

**I would like to live the lie**

**That I will survive**

**And If you don't mind**

**I would love to slip away and leave it all behind**

**And if you don't mind**

**I would like to live the lie**

**That I will survive**

**And if you don't mind**

**If you don't mind**

"Hey babe" Daniel walked up to Jade in the slickest manner he could, flicking his wavy blonde hair to the side and out of his eyes. Jade hadn't been listening nor paying attention, she had her headphones in and was listening to some Superchick song, Daniel slipped his hand over hers and pulled the phone out of her hand along with the head phone that forcefully fell out of her ears "Hey!" She snapped grabbing the phone out of his hand and shoving it into the back pocket of her tight black jeans. "Stop listening to that shit music" Daniel exclaimed, getting a glimpse of the album cover on her phone, "shut up" Jade growled, she hated when people insulted her music taste "I think your music is classified as shit, if its even classified as music first of all" she was sick of all his rap and dub step music, it gave her a headache, it had no meaning at all.

Daniel and Jade were hanging out at his place that afternoon, Jade was having an ok time, she'd put on some music and sat on the couch, watching Zoey 101 for some reason. Daniel sat with her, paying no attention to anything around him except his phone and his 'girlfriend'. He checked his phone every few minutes waiting for an excuse to go up to his room with Jade. He had his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip, Jade had gotten sick of it and tried to flick him off, but he seemed to find the same place every time. The show finished and they went upstairs to Daniels room. "What is with you today?" Jade asked, Daniel had a tight grip on her hand as he pulled her up the stairs, he was smiling to himself. "I just need something from you" his voice was mischievous and naughty. Daniel pulled her into his room and sat her on his bed.

"Now, we've been dating for almost 2 months now, right?" Daniel asked towering over Jade, she nodded. "And you're comfortable around me" Daniel went on, Jade shrugged "sure". Daniel smiled. His hands slipped around her waist, lifting her closer to him, "I love you" he whispered, Jade did her best to ignore him and pull away. He forced his mouth on to hers and started kissing her. Jade tried to pull away but his force was to tight. She did her best to say some sort of threat but it was muffled by the force of the kiss. When Jade finally stopped and waited for it to be over, it only got worse. He slipped his tongue into her mouth resulting in a scream from Jade. She'd finally had it. "Get off me!" She screamed kicking him in the shins, he let go and grabbed his knee "Ow, you bitch" he snapped. Jade slapped him in the face and ran towards the door "Your a fucking dick" she yelled, she ran out the door and downstairs, grabbing all her things. Daniel stood at the top of the stairs watching her "whatever" he mumbled.

Jade ran all the way home, she pulled out her phone and called Cat. "Cat" Jade said out of breath and on the verge of tears. "Jadey, what's wrong?" Cat asked sweetly. "It was Daniel" Jade mumbled "he tried to kiss me, like full on" Cat gasped "gross" she giggled. "I know" Jade sighed, Cat went serious for a second "I warned you Jade, Daniel is just a fake, stupid phoney!" She said, "He doesn't like you for the amazing person you are, he likes you for your looks" Jade smiled "Thanks Cat, I love you but maybe it was just a one time thing, he does love me, he told me so" Jade stayed in denial, she didn't want to believe her first boyfriend was a fake. "Fine, but when he breaks your heart don't come running to me, I'll just say I told you so" Cat said "Bye Jade" "Bye Cat" Jade mumbled.

Jade walked through the door to her house. She placed her bag down and got her phone back out. She dialled her favourite number, held it up to her ear and let it ring

"Beck?" She said as he picked up "Jade" he said relieved, she felt him smile "Whats going on?" His question rang in her head, her plan was to tell him what happened; what would he think? "I was with Daniel" Jade started, she heard him sigh, she was already starting to regret "And he tried to kiss me, so I ran off and called Cat-" Jade began to explain her conversation with Cat "I have no idea what to do, please you've been my best friend since I was 6 years old, I know I can trust you" Jade was at the point of tears running down her face. "Jade I love you" Beck said, Jades eyes widened and she felt nauseous "what?" She asked "As a friend, Jade as a friend you are my sister, of course I'll help you" he covered it up. Jades heart sank, she loved him, more than just a friend. "Thank you" she said masking her disappointment. "I think Cat was right though, he wants you for your looks and the popularity" Beck explained, he took a deep breath "Jade you are the most amazing, beautiful and talented girl I know, if Daniel can't see the gorgeous personality behind all that beauty than he doesn't deserve you, you need someone who loves you for all of you not someone who will love you for your looks and put up with your personality" Jade smiled so widely and couldn't seem to wipe it off her face "You are right, thank you so much" Jade exclaimed "He gets one last chance" Beck sighed "Jade thats not what I-" "Goodbye"

"I need help with my piano, can you tutor me?" Beck asked Jade as they walked out of their last class together with Cat "why not just ask me?" Cat giggled, Jade made a puzzled face "you don't even play piano" she said, Cat shrugged "It was just an offer" she pouted, leaving the other two so she could go to her locker. "So what do you say?" Beck questioned, Jade smiled "I'd love to, we can do it now in the advanced music classroom" she explained "meet me at my locker when you get all your stuff"

Beck and Jade sat in the advanced music classroom, they'd never had a class in there but it's where Jade had her piano lessons occasionally, it had a huge black grand piano and Jade loved to play it "I have a recital tomorrow and I'm really bad" Beck told her, Jade laughed "You should have come to me sooner" she said, Beck flipped through pages of his music book, "this one is it" he said balancing it on the stand "Okay not to bad," Jade said "Do what I do" she placed her hands on the proper keys and Beck did the same just a set lower. Jade lead him through every chord and every note one at a time until he could play it with his eyes closed. Daniel came bursting into the room "What the hell Jade!" He shouted furiously, Jade stood up in shock "What?" She huffed. Daniels eyes landed on Beck he stared dagger like eyes at him "Oliver" he growled "Lowery" Beck shot back. "What do you want" Jade questioned, Daniel looked back at Jade, he walked up to he angrily and pulled her sleeves up "I want to know what this is about" he snapped, scraping his nails against her scars, making one start to bleed. Jade huffed pulling her arm away from him "Its nothing" she snapped "No Jade its something, you are sick and disgusting!" He shouted "How could you do that to yourself, self harm is dumb I don't wanna date some slut who hates herself or whatever your a-"

"SHUT UP!" Beck ordered, he stepped up from his place at the piano and stepped angrily towards Daniel, he punched him in the face Daniel didn't see it coming and fell to the ground clutching his right cheek "You never deserved her, ever, you don't deserve anyone" Beck snapped, "Wait until the school finds out about your little addiction Jade" Daniel laughed Beck ignored him and turned to Jade "Are you alright?" He asked softly, Jade nodded holding her arms to her chest, Beck smiled "Remember that time I said I loved you as a friend" he said, Jade frowned and nodded her heart was broken "I didn't mean it as a friend" he said, Jade smiled and looked up at him "I love you cause you have a beautiful personality, your so smart and the most gorgeous girl I've ever known" Jade smiled "I love you to" Beck smiled. He took her hand in his and ran his other hand down the scars on her arm "Jade West, will you be my girlfriend" Jade nodded "I'd love to"


End file.
